


Rumors

by Maricella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accelerated Child Growth, Accelerated Mpreg, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Womb Switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maricella/pseuds/Maricella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon could see into the future and to save Robb from his death but he didn't expect for this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**\- Melisandre -**

"Jon, you had that dream." Melisandre said handing him an arow. "You have to kill her with this special arrow."

"Isn't there another way?" Jon said looking at the arrow in his hands.

"Boy, you are the only one with a strong power to see the future." she said. "R'hllor has gifted you such power."

"Our faiths are different." Jon said. "The Old Gods gave me the ability to see the future."

"You want to save your brother, don't you?" Melisandre said. "Then kill her."

Jon grabbed a bow as he left Melisandre in her tent.

"Jon, you walk between two gods. R'hllor and the Great Other sees you as their child, the child born with ice in his veins and fire in his soul..." Melisandre said to herself as she looked at the camp fire outside her tent's opening. "I have seen it in the fire."

Melisandre stood up and took a closer looked at the fire. "It seems he will also give you a gift..." she stepped out of her tent moving her gaze from the fire to Robb and Talisa in the distance "and the Young Wolf's blind rage if he were to find out about what you are about to do."

Melisandre saw as Talisa fell limp in the Young Wolf's arms. "Jon, I hope you love your gift... I highly doubt your brother will."

**\- Jon Snow -**

It was nighttime when Jon wallked to Talisa and Robb's tent. The night before he had a dream about Talisa being the reason Robb dies. Ever since Jon was small, he had dreams that became true. He had dreams about the kings visit, his fathers death, Arya's first kill, Sansa's torment... Jon only told his father about his dreams to try to stop him from leaving but he went anyway. Melisandre knew because of her weird fire.

Jon had a bow and arrow that Melisandre had given and goten from her were covered in someone blood. He knew that she had maked sure that his smell wasn't on the arrow. Jon was sure Robb was going to use Gray Wind to find him. He didn't want to kill Robb's wife. Talisa was a nice person. He stoped walking when he saw them talking outside the tent. Jon went behind some bushes. He positioned his bow and arrow to shoot.  _I'm sorry Talisa..._  Jon thought as he teared up while he aimed at her and let go of the arow. The arow hit Talisa right below her heart. Robb was stunned as he cought her from falling. Jon wallked quietly away from detection as the soldiers raced to protect Robb from any other incoming arrows. 

Once he had escaped the seen he disposed of the bow and rushed to Robb. He arrived to where she and Robb were, outside their tent. Talisa was slowly dying and Robb was a mess as the nurse tryed to save her.

"You are going to be fine..." Robb brokenly said holding her.

"R-robb... I know th-that I'm die-." she tried to say.

"No! Your not." Robb said.

"Pl-please, Jon s-save my baby..." Talisa said looking up at Jon.

"I-i don't know if I can..." Jon said as kneeled in front of her and Robb. Jon noticed that she had stoped breathing as Robb held her closer. Jon hated seeing his brother in pain.

"Lay her down, Lord Stark, I need to see if she has died." the nurse said as Robb put Talisa on the floor gently while he looked at the nurse.

Jon reached to touched Talisa  motionless hand. Jon felt uneasy as he touched her hand. Out of nowhere a snake like fire covered Talisa forcing Robb and the nurse away from her. Jon couldn't move while the fire slowly moved from Talisa to Jon though their joined hands.

"What's happening?" Robb asked from a distance as everyone looked in shock as the flames moved from Talisa to Jon while Melisandre walked in on the scene. They moved their attention from the moving fire and looked at her as she spoke.

"R'hllor, the source of all good, please save the unborn child of Talisa Maegyr and Robb Stark from th Great Other, whose name must not be spoken." Melisandre chanted as the fire completely covered Jon's body leaving an unburned Talisa on the floor. "The son of Young Wolf is in your hands."

As the fire disappeared from Jon's boby, Robb looked at Talisa's lifeless boby. Jon looked at Robb with uncertainty. "Jon Snow, you now carry Talisa Stark's child in the womb R'hllor has given you." Melisandre said.

**\- Robb Stark -**

Robb couldn't believe what he had heard from the Red Witch. He looked at his beautiful wife, she was dead. He saw Jon removing his hand from Talisa's. Robb gazed at him, Jon looked sick and tired before he fainted. Robb had noticed that the Red Witch was by Jon's side immediately.

Jon was unconscious when Robb took Talisa into his arms and stood up. Melisandre looked at him while she smiled and felt Jon's stomach. "You're son still lives... Young Wolf" Melisandre said to him. "Protect him, your son is all you have left of your precious Wolf Queen."

"And you protect Jon becase I won't." Robb said coldly to her. "Once my son is born, take Jon and leave."

"You forget, your son is a vessel of R'hllor." Melisandre said holding on to Jon. "Your son will do anything in his power to protect Jon becase Jon is R'hllor's child."

"You may be Jon's mother becase of some dark magic you used on my father years ago but that doesn't mean you are accepted here." Robb said angrily. He looked at Jon's sleeping face to Melisandre. "Lord Edmure take them to their tents and gard them." he said to his uncle. "The rest try to find my wife's murderer." Robb ordered. Robb left Melisandre and Jon alone with the soldiers.

**\- Catelyn Tully Stark -**

Catelyn had heard of Talisa's death and had rushed to see Robb. She found him away from camp near a tree. As she approached him she saw that that Theon had set up a bed of wood for Talisa's body and Robb was watching Theon put her on the bed.

"Robb..." Catelyn said reaching for her eldest son. "She... loved you very much."

Robb didn't respond to him. He looked at her with the same broken expression that he had when he found out that his father died. She looked at Theon as he left them alone. Robb walked to Talisa's body. Catelyn followed him. She knew her son was crying.

"Why did some want to kill her?" Robb asked her.

"I don't know..." Catelyn replied. She knew there were plenty of reasons. The main one being married to Robb but she couldn't tell her son that. "You have to be strong."

Catelyn saw Robb set fire to Talisa's funeral bed. She silently watched her burn while Robb stood in front of the bed of fire. Catelyn wanted for her son not to experience this type of pain. 

"Jon is carrying Talisa's child, my son... inside of him..." Robb said. Catelyn was speechless. She didn't know how that was possible. "Melisandre used her dark magic." he told her.

Catelyn knew that woman was not to be trusted. Catelyn knew that Melisandre was Jon's real mother ever since she saw her eyes which added more to her own hate towards her. She didn't hate Jon but was afraid of his claim to Robb's inheritance. Catelyn looked at Robb and knew that Jon connection to Robb was somehow slowly disappearing. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I don't want to be near Jon right now." Robb said looking at her. "I told Melisandre to leave with him after Talisa's child is born."

**\- Jon Snow -**

_Jon was walking through The Twins. Robb was getting married to  a beautiful young girl. Everyone was having a good time. Jon was siting near a young boy with the same blue eyes that Robb had and Talisa's dark brown hair. The boy was smiling at the newlyweds. Robb looked miserable siting next to his new wife while Lord Frey was smiling at them. Jon soon felt uneasy being near Talisa's boy when the boy turned to look at him. Jon looked at him as he thought about how he killed his mother..._

_Jon avoided his eyes and looked forward and saw Talisa standing in front of Lord Frey's table facing Jon and her son. The boy didn't seem to notice her. Everyone was still having a good time as she stood there with the arrow that he had shot at her chest. She was bleeding profoundly from her her wound. Jon stood up fast as he noticed that she was starring at him while blue eyed boy was ignoring her presence._

_Talisa was smiling at him as she said "Thank you for saving them from death." she looked at Robb "Robb may not be happy being married to her but marrying her saved his life. I know that you helped him by killing me... Don't feel bad, Jon." She turned to look at Jon, "I want you take care of my son. Can you please name him Aiden."_

_Talisa walked to her son Aiden but stopped as he looked at her. The boy grabbed Jon's hand as Talisa looked at him suprised. "Jon why does father hate being married to Lady Roslin?" Aiden said. Talisa looked sad as she disappeared._

Jon woke up from his sleep and saw Melisandre siting near his laying body. He felt sick and turned away from her an vomited on the floor. 

"What happend?" Jon asked rubing his mouth with a napkin Melisandre gave him.

"You are carrying Talisa and Robb's child safe in your womb." Melisandre said looking at him.

"What!?" Jon said surprised. He was confused but somehow his dream made a little sense.

"R'hllor wants you to carry Talisa's son and to give birth to The Vessel of Light." Melisandre said reaching for Jon's stomach and softly rubbing it. "He will be your future and the people's hope."

"That's impossible!" Jon said as Melisandre removed her hand from his stomach. "I can't have kids..."

"R'hllor wants this to happen, my dear. He helped me find you when your father took you away." Melisandre said gently getting a holding of Jon's cheek marking him look into her eyes. "He wanted you to save your King of the North. To save his son born out of love and hope."

Jon didn't know how to respond to her declaration as Melisandre removed her hand. When his father told him that Melisandre was his mother he was happy to finally know her name mostly becase he was a ten year old child. Now he feels that his father shouldn't have told him. He knew that he was born in Asshai because Catelyn had screamed at his father telling him Jon should have stayed there. He didn't understand why he was in this situation. If Talisa wanted to name her son Aiden, he would honor her wish.

"I wish I could believe you... If your god is real then why do I have to be the one?" Jon said sadly looking at his hands. Jon and Melisandre didn't notice Robb and Catelyn enter their tent. "Why did I have to kill Talisa, Robb's wife..."

"What..." Robb said as Jon turned his attention to him. "What did you say?"

Just by looking at Robb, Jon knew he couldn't say anything that will stop Robb's raising anger and agony. Melisandre stepped near Jon blocking Robb's way. "I'm so sorry..." Jon said as he stood up. "I had to save you."

"How could you save me by killing her!" Robb yelled at him. Jon looked at Robb while noticing that he felt very tired and hungry.

"He had to kill her because you married her." Melisandre explained to him. "You were bethrothed to one of Lord Frey's daughters."

"I love her!" Robb said.

"Love doesn't matter them..." Jon tried to say explaine. "The Frey's were going to kill you, your mother, and Talisa."

"How can you posibly know that?" Catelyn asked Jon.

Jon knew that they would never believe him if she and Robb new the truth. "I heard Lord Bolton talking about it." he said knowing that the Bolton's were against them.

"Robb you have to marry the Frey's daughter."  Jon said as he walked to the back exist of the tent. "If you do you win the war."

Jon saw Robb leave with Catelyn silently. Melisandre sat down on her bed. Jon was still tired, he wanted to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
